Laura Fabbro
Laura Fabbro is best known as the mother of main character Katal T'Kassus. She was killed during an engagement with the borg at Wolf 359 and had had an affair with the future Praetor of Romulus Lorbadin. Background Information Laura Fabbro is the youngest child of Marian Fabbro (2288-2369) and Gregory Fabbro (2280-2368). She has an older sister Emily Marlani nee Fabbro (2310). Laura and Lorbadin met during the Battle of Khitomer in 2346. Lorbadin was the Captain of attacking Romulan forces, while Laura was the helmsmen aboard the medical vessel the USS Nightingale. Responding to a distress call from the Klingons, the Nightingale was intercepted by Lorbadin's ships. (NOTE: In the posts the ship was referenced as the USS Salazar). The Federation crew was held captive, some murdered while others, like Laura, were forced to pleasure the Romulan crew. T'Kassus, favouring Laura had kept her with him, only to be accused of being a traitor to the Federation by his father Senator Aiodann T'Kassus. In reality, it was a ruse to ensure the warmongering Lorbadin was out of Romulus' hair. Having little choice but to flee, Lorbadin feigned loyalty to the Federation, helping the officers escape and secure asylum on Earth. Throughout the whole ordeal, Laura developed Stockholm syndrome for her captor and when she discovered she was pregnant with Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe, stayed with Lorbadin which caused a rift between her and the family. Later years, Laura began to excell in her Starfleet career, eventually making it to Captain of the USS Persephone. She was killed in the borg attacks at Wolf 359 in 2366). Lorbadin was Katal's primary caregiver for most of her life, unable to leave Earth because of sanctions and watches against him. So, while Laura was on duty on the Persephone, Lorbadin was alone with Katal. Resentful of his 'mudblood' daughter and his banishment from the Empire, Lorbadin was often verbally, physically, emotionally and sexually abusive to the young girl - some of which she had repressed until her adult years. In 2357, Lorbadin was granted clemency by his father to return back to Romulus, bringing Katal with him for almost 5 years. During this time, she was able to learn more about Romulus culture and the language. It wasn't until she was 15, when she expressed interest in joining Starfleet did she leave Romulus - her father happy to have her out of his hair. Katal's parents never married and never had any more children. Eventually the allure of Laura's Romulan husband wore off and in hindsight, Laura expressed deep regret for leaving her daughter alone so often with him. Still, Katal and her mother often shared a special place at 'Acorn Lake' in Montana. Katal possesses a holographic program of it to this date. In one instance, thanks to the Prophets, Katal was also able to go back in time and speak to her mother as an adult (c. 2375). She is the grandmother to many found on the Katal's Children CP/Katal's Children page. 1 Laura Fabbro Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Command 1 Laura Fabbro Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2312 Category:All Characters